Slaves
by SophieAngel69
Summary: What if everything did not always turn out well? What if one day Rin was lost?
1. Chapter 1

"This is the greatest threat any of us have faced," strong John reminded the crowd. "The strongest of us _must_ fight, you cannot deny me this."

Rowan held Annad who clutched at his waist and listened to the people argue.

"We will not deny your strength strong John," Zeel assured him, speaking for her father who was too ill to attend the meeting. "But we must travel far and quickly, you will slow us down."

"She is right John," Jiller backed up the young girl. "With your leg we will not reach the coast on time, and we cannot guarantee you will be healed when we arrive, you will be a liability in battle."

The strong man glared at his wife, "I can help Jiller," he persisted.

"Unfortunately John you are as useful as I in this situation," Lann's weak, croaky voice spoke up as she leant heavily on her cane, her age catching up with her.

"You must sit out of this fight strong John of the orchard." Zeel spoke again, her face stern. "Remain in the village and we shall soon return victorious." The young woman assured him.

"We will need strong fighters to protect the children," Jiller appealed to him. "Stay here with the young, old, and weak, they will need you should we fail."

"We are wasting time," a traveller man named Omal spoke up.

"He is right," Zeel agreed. "We have no time to argue, those who are coming come now, we can delay no longer."

Travellers and people of Rin alike all climbed into the caravans to leave for the coast to join the Marris people. Allun, and the other adults remaining filled the caravans with as much food as could be spared. "John," Jiller addressed her husband. "Look after Rowan and Annad, I will return soon," she assured him and strong John nodded gruffly.

"I will protect them as they were my own," he replied dryly, clearly mad at the woman before him. "Although it should be you staying Jiller, given your condition." His wife placed a hand over the slight bulge in her abdomen.

"I am still able to fight," she assured her husband.

"Jiller, we must go!" Bree called angrily to hurry the woman who nodded in return.

She turned back to John, unshed tears in her eyes. "I love you," she told him in parting. The big man did not say it back.

And so it came to be that the fall down the stairs strong John had suffered but days before was all that had saved his life. Had he known for certain that all those who left for the coast would never return, he would have told her he loved her.

* * *

It had been four years since the Zebak had invaded. Four years since the strongest and bravest warriors were killed in battle. Four years since those who remained were taken into slavery.

Rowan still remembered the day the Zebak came to Rin. All those, both traveller and Rin, who could not fight had stayed in the small village, thinking they were safe. Ogden, who was still recovering from his illness was the first to take up arms. "If they are here, all those who went to fight are lost," he had said and everyone knew he spoke of his own daughter Zeel, who all knew would sooner die than become a Zebak prisoner. He had been cut down immediately, followed quickly by Lann, who could not watch her home be taken. Many had lost their lives that day, but it was when the Zebak started killing children that the rest surrendered.

Strong John had wrapped his arms around Rowan and Annad, covering the young girl's eyes so she could not see the boy barely older than herself cut open with his blood pooling into the once beautiful cobblestone road.

Everything had been destroyed, and everyone who refused to serve their new Zebak masters was killed, and the rest were made to watch. And so they had watched, as bit by bit their home and the land on which it had been were torn up, and the Zebak city was constructed.

The Marris did not make good slaves, without the appropriate ammount of water those who were taken prisoner died working. They were forced to work, to grow crops upon which the Zebak would feast, and anyone who did not make themselves useful was tied to a post and left there for days until finally they died of hunger. Their bodies remained in what was considered the town square in their little prison village with walls so high it blocked out all else. Their corpses remained on the large posts for those remaining to watch them rot, to smell them decompose, and see the birds feast upon them.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan was not a very strong boy, even though he was almost a man he was still treated like a boy. There where not many people his age around, most had left for battle or died opposing the Zebak. He looked after the animals mostly, sometimes the bukshah, and sometimes the gratch. Originally Rowan had been scared of the strange beasts but eventually he had come to love them much like his bukshah. He wished he could stop the Zebak from slaughtering them every time they wanted to eat.

As the weakest and least likely to put up a fight he was usually the one who delivered the food throughout the city. As he walked through the streets his heart wept. The lush grass had been ripped up and replaced with long grey roads, large houses loomed over him as he led the gratch pulling the cart through the streets. He stopped at each house to leave a basket filled to the brim with food he so desperately craved. Rowan was tired and weak, overworked and starved. The sun above beat down on him, the heat attacking his small body and increasing the unquenchable thirst. He would be allowed to eat and drink when, and if, all his work was done.

The cold metal chains clinked on Rowan's wrists and ankles as he trudged along. Passing what was once the beautiful sweet stream of Rin Rowan eyed the water hungrily. "Wait here Baron," he instructed the gratch, grabbing the large bucket from the cart he made his way to the canal, the clinking chains slowing his steps. Rowan stopped at the edge, ignoring the glares upon him and bent to fill the bucket with water for his beasts. Oh how badly he wanted to drink and fill his belly, but he knew from experience that to take even a sip would earn him a severe beating.

Groaning under the weight Rowan lifted the heavy bucket with all his might. He rested only a second once the bucket was placed on the concrete, he knew that to pause to long would also earn him a beating, he could rest when he had completed his duties for the day.

Rowan cast one last longing look at the clear sweet water but as he turned his head to look away something caught his eye. The surface of the water was disturbed, someone was in the canal, someone who could not swim.

"Hurry up scum!" Rowan heard the gruff voice threaten but his eyes were on the body in the water, it was small, like a child, and no one else had seen it.

Abandoning the bucket of water Rowan turned and threw himself into the canal, ignoring the shouts of protest and rage. He had not expected the chains to hinder him as much as they did, but the heavy metal, combined with his weak body made swimming almost impossible.

All he could think of was Annad, he knew his sister was not the one drowning, but that changed nothing, Rowan had to save the small child. Holding his breath he waded through the water until he reached the child. Bubbles obscured his vision as the terrified child thrashed helplessly. Rowan threw his arms, with the wrists chained together around the small body. He could not spread his legs because of the chains binding his ankles so swimming to the surface would be difficult, especially with his burden.

Rowan's head grew heavy and his chest tight as his lungs screamed for air, but there was a child's life at stake. Crouching low the weak young man pushed off the concreted bottom of the canal with all his strength, thankful that the water was not too deep. When he broke the surface of the water he gulped in huge lungfuls of air while searching desperately for a purchase to grab onto. Just as Rowan felt himself slipping back into the sweet water a rough hand grabbed his shoulder painfully and yanked him up, out of the canal.

His head swam as the child was pried from his arms and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by water once again. The hand held him by the hair now, barely keeping him above the surface. "Fancy yourself a hero squirt?" The gruff voice asked. And then he was being held under the water, he struggled with everything he had but it was no use.

"Stop! Please!" Someone called and then Rowan found himself roughly thrown onto the concrete road.

"This is not your businesses bitch," the man said angrily. "This muck here wasn't doing his work."

"He saved my brother," the gentle voice insisted. "Please don't kill him?"

There was a moment of tense silence and then a firm kick landed in Rowan's stomach. He coughed and choked, grasping at his injured ribs. "Get back to work you piece of trash," the brutal man ordered. "Before I throw you back in there."

Tired, weak, cold, wet, injured, exhausted and gasping for breath Rowan wasted to time forcing himself to his feet and moving towards Baron and the cart, dragging the heavy bucket behind him.

As he went his eyed made contact with that of a young woman, barely older than him, she clutched a soaked little boy to her breast. Her hair was black and her skin tanned and she had the angular eyes of all Zebak, but they were filled with tears, concern, apology, greatfullness. 'Thank you,' she mouthed and Rowan flashed a pained smile before quickly looking away and continuing his work.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Rowan was out delivering food and collecting water for the animals a familiar woman met him at her door.

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile.

Panicking Rowan wordlessly smiled back and placed the basket on the ground. He was not supposed to speak to people, or acknowledge them unless they had given him a direct order.

"I'll take that," the Zebak woman insisted warmly, her arms outstretched. Deciding that counted as an order Rowan placed the heavy basket in her arms. "Oof," she exclaimed, bending under the weight. "How do you manage to carry these?" She asked him sweetly.

Deciding that he could be punished more for being rude than for speaking, and that this kind woman had shown him no malice so far, Rowan replied. "Because I am told to." He spoke quickly and quietly, his voice timid as he knew the punishment he could receive for this.

The young woman frowned. "I'm Liza," she announced, carrying the weight mostly with her left hand and holding out her right hand expectantly.

Rowan just looked at her in shock, unsure of how to react.

"And your name?" Liza pressed on, holding her hand out again.

"Rowan," he answered, cautiously taking her soft hand in his bony one.

Liza smiled at him. "Thank you for yesterday," she thanked him. "It was my brother you saved," she added in responds to his confused expression.

"Is he well?" Rowan inquired meekly.

"Thanks to you," Liza replied, smiling broadly.

One of the guards glanced over and saw him so he quickly lowered his head and moved about his duties. He saw the guard approach Liza but did not dare look back as they spoke quietly.

* * *

When finally Rowan was back within the gates of their prison home he let out a sigh of relief. Once Baron was returned to the fields and all the beasts had been checked on he returned to his little home he shared with Annad and strong John.

John had been very quiet since the Zebak captured Rin. He plowed the fields, harvested crops, and cut down trees as he was ordered, but his spirit had long since been broken. Ever since Jiller, John's wife and Rowan's mother had died on the coast while carrying John's first and only child within her he had been a broken man.

He lived only for Annad and Rowan, he lived to keep them safe. Whenever he could spare it he would give some of his food to them, Rowan felt so guilty for taking it but if he did not John insisted he would let it go to waste.

"Rowan!" Annad cried running to him and throwing her arms around him eagerly. "Did everything go well outside the gate?" She asked him enquiringly. He had to smile at his younger sister, at the age of nine she was still so innocent. Annad had her share of work to do and no time to play but she still had hope, strong John had said she took after their father, never giving up no matter how bad things got.

"Did you save anyone today?" His sister asked excitedly.

Strong John appeared behind her, raising an eyebrow in question. Last night his stepfather had lectured him about what he had done, had Liza not spoken up he would have been killed, and he could have drowned.

"No," he assured the older man. "I kept my head down and stayed out of trouble. Although the girl from yesterday stopped me to say thank you."

"Is the little boy okay?" Annad asked while strong John frowned.

"She said he was well," Rowan assured his little sister.

* * *

"Rowan?" Allun greeted the young man the next morning. "May I have a word?"

"I have to go deliver the food throughout the city," Rowan reminded him, not wanting to be late.

"I heard what you did," the once happy baker went on. "If you are willing to go to all that effort to save a Zebak surely you would be interested in saving your own people." It sounded almost like a challenge and Rowan had no doubt that Allun was not pleased with his actions.

"Can we talk about this later Allun?" He all but begged. "If I take took long I'll get in trouble."

The blond man scoffed. "Go to your masters then." He replied in disgust, turning to walk away.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been seven years since the Zebak invasion and all the slaves were sound asleep in their cramped little homes. Quietly Rowan rose from his bed and crept past John and Annad's sleeping forms. He was a grown man of eighteen, he should not have needed to sneak out of the house, if you could call it that, but if strong John knew where he was going, or worse, the Zebak guards...

Rowan reached the orchard quickly as it was not far and cautiously approached the wall which touched the trees. The prison was such a small place and everything was cramped together, the trees would have been healthier had they more room to thrive but when someone had pointed this out to the guards they were given a swift lashing.

"Liza?" He whispered hesitantly once he reached the tree closest to the large metal wall.

A thick rope fell beside him and the Zebak woman slid down. "Hello Rowan," she greeted him eagerly.

Rowan and Liza had begun to see each other in secret. At first she had been determined to repay him for saving her younger brother Simon, who was seven years old now, and brought him extra food whenever she could spare it, which he gave to Annad.

Liza knew the dangers of sneaking into the Zebak's prison camp, but she truly believed how the guards treated them was wrong. She would visit him every night and the two would talk, sometimes they would talk of the cruelty of the Zebak guards, sometimes of their younger siblings, and sometimes of their parents. Rowan told Liza of how his father Sefton had died in a fire saving the lives of himself, his sister Annad, who was a baby at the time, and Jiller, their mother. He told her of Jiller, who had left for war to fight the Zebak and never returned, and she told him of her parents. Diaane, Liza's mother had been cold and harsh, she expected her children to be the best. She was very different to her husband, Zayne, who was a loving man. Zayne, like Diaane, was a soldier, but he fought for his children. The Zebak lands were a terrible place to live, food was scarce and the whether harsh, so he fought for a better land, one where he could raise his children without worrying about all the things that would try to eat them. Liza and Simon had lost both their parents in the war for their new home and Liza was left to raise her infant brother, at nineteen she was the only mother he had ever known.

As they spoke each night the pair had grown closer. Rowan could hardly remember his life without Liza, she was the light at the end of each dark day. It had taken only two years for the young couple to admit their feelings for one another. Although they knew it was forbidden they could not deny the love they both shared.

Taking the small bag from her shoulder she held it out to him. "This was all I could spare," the young woman said sadly.

Rowan placed the grey bag beside him and collected Liza in his arms. "It is more than I could hope for," he assured her, placing a loving kiss upon her lips.

The two talked for as long as they dared, Rowan spoke of his bukshah and his gratch, he told her of the days before the Zebak came when Rin was beautiful and filled with life. When finally the night dragged on and they said their goodbyes Liza and Rowan both climbed the tall tree and threw the rope over the other side. "Will I see you later?" She asked him before she climbed down once more.

"I will meet you at your door later today," he assured his Zebak, looking into her deep green eyes for the last time that night.

Once Liza had left and was on her way home Rowan hid the rope between the high leaves for her to uncover the next night. And finally the tired young man made his way home.

Rowan knew something was wrong when he walked in the door but in the dark of the night he could not tell what. Cautiously he tiptoed to Annad's bed where he slid the food under the covers for her to find in the morning.

Suddenly a large arm wrapped around him and a strong hand covered his mouth. Rowan was pulled away from his sister and spun around to see the furious face of strong John.

"Where have you been getting the food Rowan?" The older man hissed in the silence of the night.

Rowan stood frozen in shock, strong John was a good kind hearted man, but ever since he lost his wife he had grown cold. All he cared about was making sure that Rowan and Annad were safe, and he was not always kind about it. He would do what it took to keep them both out of trouble, even if that meant being mean. John had caught Rowan sneaking out and returning with food he should not have, they both knew what the guards would do to him if they caught him. Strong John would do whatever necessary to keep Rowan safe, and for once Rowan was afraid of what that would be.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed boy?" The big man growled quietly so as not to wake the sleeping girl.

Rowan knew that to tell him about Liza would not be smart, the Zebak took John's wife from him and he hated them all, good or bad. Stretching the truth, Rowan answered. "Annad needs to eat John, the Zebak starve us all and she is my baby sister. I have a way to get food, not much, but it's something, and the guards are none the wiser. I _can_ get away with this John, and if I have a chance to stop her from growing hungry I'll take it."

"If the guards find out they'll kill her, and not pleasantly," John reminded his step son.

"She wakes long before the guards come to check and eats the food immediately, she won't be caught with it," Rowan assured the older man. "And if I am caught I will claim it is for me. I'll gladly be tortured to keep Annad safe."

While strong John disapproved of Rowan's actions both men agreed that the girl should be looked after and protected, no matter the cost. "Where are you getting the food Rowan?" He asked again.

Rowan hesitated. "I trust you John," he assured the big man. "But the more people who know the more danger I am in of being caught, Annad does not even know who leaves the food for her."

"Tell me Rowan," the intimidating man ordered. "And I will go in your place." Rowan was about to object when he continued. "You are in my care as well as Annad, if anyone is to risk their life it shall be me."

Rowan panicked, he could not tell John the truth, so he thought quickly. "You are to big," Rowan lied. "The way is very small, not much bigger that the cave on the mountain, you cannot fit, it must be me to go."

"Rowan," the older man began but he continued before he could find out what John wanted to say.

"Please just trust me John," he implored the older man. "I am a grown man and I just want to look after my sister."

John was quiet a long time and it was clear he was not impressed in the slightest. "Annad needs you Rowan," the older man reminded him. "Don't take any unnecessary risks and stay out of trouble."

Rowan sighed with relief. "I will be careful John," he assured his step father.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5

As always Liza met Rowan at her door and he placed the basket in her arms. She would smile at him and he would smile, sometimes, if it were safe enough they would say a few words to each other. When anyone asked why Liza met him at the door she told them she did not wish the food to be left unattended outside where bugs could get to it.

"Your hair is lovely today," Rowan whispered, his fingers lingering on her hands as he placed the food in them.

"Thank you," Liza replied quietly, watching him walk back to the cart before turning and heading inside to see her brother.

When Rowan returned to the prison Gale, a traveller woman who had been too young to go to the coast ran up to him. "Rowan," she began hurriedly, seeming out of breath. "You must come quickly, it is strong John." Rowan did not hesitate to follow the younger woman back to his home.

Many people milled around outside, most looking sympathetic. Allun however shot Rowan a nasty glare. "I tried to warn you Rowan," the man he had once considered a friend whispered as he passed.

Gale stopped at the door and Rowan ran inside. He ran to the young girl sobbing by the large man's bedside. "Annad?" He asked, pulling her into his arms. "What happened?" The girl fought him, desperate to reach the large man.

"It's my fault!" She cried, finally giving up her struggle and sobbing on her brother's shoulder.

Rowan held his hand over the still man's bloody face and sighed in relief when he felt John's breath. "He is alive Annad," he assured his hysterical sister, rubbing soothing circles into her back with his calloused hands. "What happened?" He asked again.

Slowly Annad calmed herself and wiped mercilessly at her tears with the scratchy material of her sleeve. The young girl met her brother's eyes with her red puffy ones. "I did not know the guard was there Rowan," she assured her brother. "I did not mean for him to hear me." She sobbed again and more tears escaped her red eyes.

Rowan wiped them away with the pad of his thumbs. "Calm down Annad," he instructed calmly. "What did the guard hear you say?" He asked his little sister.

Annad swallowed thickly, her throat dry. "I said that one day we would rise up and reclaim our home, we would drive out the Zebak and all would be as it was before." Her breath caught and she broke down into tears.

"Oh Annad." Rowan held his sister until she was ready to continue her story.

"He grabbed me and..." The young girl sobbed, forcing the rest out in bits and pieces. "He said he would, stop me from ever spreading such lies again... He was going to cut out my tongue Rowan," Annad choked on the words, breaking down again.

"Shh, it is okay," he assured her. "You will be fine." This only caused her to cry harder.

After a few painfully long moments Annad forced herself to continue. "J-John isn't..." She sobbed into her brother's shoulder, neither of them caring about the large wet patch forming there. "He begged... He begged him not to hurt me." She sobbed again and Rowan continued to rub her back in a calming manner. "He begged the guard... To punish him instead."

The horror of her words sunk in and she held her until she was to tired to cry any longer, his eyes never leaving the big man's pale face, and the blood coating his lips. Rowan felt he would be sick but he forced himself to remain calm, for Annad's sake.

"Annad?" Rowan asked when she finally calmed down. "Where did you get the idea that we would rebel against the Zebak?" Rowan asked his younger sister.

Annad hesitated. "There are a bunch of us already preparing, we train for battle every chance we get and one day we will save Rin, we will save this whole land and kill the filthy Zebak."

Rowan looked at her in shock. "We?" He asked and the young girl, who was not that much shorter than him despite the age difference, shrunk under his penetrating gaze. "Annad what are you involved in?" He questioned his sister, his voice stern.

The blonde girl looked away in embarrassment and shame. "I had to do something Rowan." she implored him. "The Zebak killed our mother!"

"And she would not have wanted us to die in some pointless plan to gain revenge!" Rowan replied, trying not to be angry at her. "Do you know what they would do to you if they ever caught you? The guards will not care how young you are, they will make an example of you so that no one else would dare oppose them again."

"I do not want to spend the rest of my life as a slave Rowan!" His sister yelled at him. I want to climb the trees in the orchard, I want to run through the fields, picking flowers and singing. I want to be free Rowan." Annad told him with fresh tears in her eyes.

The young man sighed and opened his arms for his little sister. She ran into them and hugged him with all her might. "I know it is not fair Annad, but for now this is the way life is. Maybe someday in the future that may change, but for now we just have to look out for each other."

"But that is what we are doing," Annad insisted. "We are looking out for each other, regardless of who we were or where we came from we are all one people now, and we must do what is right for everyone." Rowan could not help but feel his sister's words sounded rehearsed.

"Who has been putting words in your mouth Annad?" Rowan asked sternly, looking deep into those big brown eyes. "That sounds like something Allun would say," he went on and she dropped her head in shame.

"It was Allun's idea," she finally admitted. "He has been gathering people for years so that we can fight together, as one people."

Rowan could not keep the malice from his face, even though it was not meant for his sister. "He has been recruiting children to risk their lives in his search for revenge?" Rowan all but growled. Annad opened her mouth to defend the man but her brother cut her off. "How old were you when he approached you for this?" Rowan demanded.

Annad bit her lip. "11," she finally answered and Rowan had to fight to hold back his rage.

"Why did you not tell me all this sooner Annad?!" Her brother demanded furiously.

Her eyes moistened and her lips trembled. "I wanted to," she assured him, on the verge of tears. "But Allun said only those of us willing to fight together could know, and he said he already talked to you."

Unable to contain himself any longer Rowan wordlessly stormed from the house. When he reached Allun's home that he shared with many others, mostly children, he slammed his fist against the wooden door.

"Allun!" The young man called furiously and after a second the door opened.

Rowan barged in to find Allun sitting calmly in a chair surrounded by many people, both traveler and Rin alike, most were younger than Rowan. "I did try to warn you Rowan," the older man said again. "The Zebak have no mercy and to protect our people as well as this land we must stand together, or more will suffer as John has."

"She is a child Allun!" The grown boy growled. "And you were willing to get her killed because you blame the Zebak for Marlie's death."

Allun stood furiously and everyone stepped back. "You have no right to speak her name, you have no idea what those filthy animals did to her." Allun spoke gravely and had he not risked Annad's life Rowan would have shrunk back.

"The guards are merciless," Rowan admitted. "They enjoy causing pain and will take any excuse they can find to inflict it on others, but they did not kill Marlie, she killed herself, and sending my sister, and all these other children," he gestured to those in the room, "off to their deaths will not bring her back."

Allun stormed up to the younger man, he got right up in his face. "You know nothing skinny rabbit." He spat the nickname Rowan had been given as a child because he had always been weaker than the others. "Go run back to your masters while I save our people and our land."

Having nothing else to say Rowan punched Allun square in the jaw. There was a loud crack and the older man fell back, everyone jumped in surprise. "Stay away from Annad, or I'll tell the guard about your little plan." Rowan threatened, refusing to let the throbbing pain in his right hand show on his face. Rowan then stormed from the house, leaving Allun bleeding on the floor.

If he had known then the consequences of his actions Rowan would not have done that, but unfortunately he did not know, not until it was too late.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: Graphic descriptions in this chapter.**_

* * *

Annad only left strong John's side when she was ordered to, besides that she spent her time making sure he did not choke on his blood while he slept. When they were given food she would grind his up and mix it with his water so that he could eat it.

Rowan and Liza had hardly spoken, when she came to see him the night John was injured he told her what had happened. He told her about Allun's rebellion and the guard who attacked strong John in Annad's place. She kissed his injured hand and gave him some food and left.

After that they had not spoken much. She understood he had a lot to worry about so she gave him some space but still met him every night with whatever she and Simon had not eaten. Rowan told Annad that he was the one leaving the food for her but would not tell her where it came from, however instead of eating it herself, she gave it to John. The older man was too weak to complain.

As soon as he was able to get out of bed he was working again. He had no choice, either he worked or he would be tied to a post and left to starve. Soon he was able to eat bread on his own, provided her broke it in his hands first. If he tried to chew anything it would irritate his injuries. Rowan had thought his step father was silent before...

"How are John and Annad?" Liza asked when she arrived, handing Rowan the food she had brought him.

"John is much better," the young man of Rin informed his Zebak lover. "He still has trouble eating some things but he has his strength back. Annad still feels guilty though."

Liza brought ger hand up to stroke his face, "I am truly sorry for all you have been through." She assured Rowan, wishing her words could heal his pain.

Rowan closed his eyes and leant into her soft touch, feeling the warmth of her hand in stark comparison to the cold night air. "It is not your doing Liza," he replied, opening his brown eyes to view her beautiful face. "You have been nothing but kind to me, you have shown me love, cared for me, and risked your own safety to help me." Rowan wrapped his arms around the beautiful woman who held his heart. He pulled her close, wishing never to let her go. "I am sorry I have been so distant lately, I truly do love you."

"It is not your fault Rowan, you have a lot to deal with at the moment." The taller woman lay her head on the shorter man's shoulder and held him tight. "I wish there was something I could do to end your pain."

Rowan pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Liza, you have already done everything you can. Just by being here you lessen my pain, it is easier with you. Loving me is the greatest thing you could possibly do." He assured her. The young man's words were so full of love, gratitude, and meaning that they overwhelmed his Zebak lover. Liza grabbed Rowan's face and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

"I love you Rowan," she assured him. "Not Rowan of Rin, or Rowan of the bukshah or the gratch, I love you, just Rowan."

They lay in the grass of the small orchard unable to leave each other's company. They confessed their love for one another, over and over, until they ran out of words. When words were not enough the young couple expressed their love in other ways. The cold night's air prickled their bare skin but the heat between them fought off the chill. That night there was no prison, no slaves, no guards, only passion, pleasure, and Rowan and Liza.

* * *

Rowan woke happily, not a care in the world. He could feel the grass and dirt against his bare skin and the soft warm body of the woman he loved in his arms. He could not have been happier.

"Well well well," the voice pulled him from his tranquil daze.

Rowan sat up in shock, suddenly realizing where he was. He was laying in the orchard with Liza in his arms. She clutched his chest in fear, her eyes on the people standing around them.

They had been caught.

Allun headed the crowd and he was the one who had spoken. "I suppose now we know why you serve your masters so faithfully." The half traveller stated.

Rowan did not know what to do, even with their clothes covering them like a blanket it was clear to all what had happened the night before, and they would never understand. Most surrounding them were either shocked or outraged, but it was the looks of horror and betrayal on John and Annad's faces that broke his heart.

"This is not what you think Allun," Rowan bagan, clutching his lover in an attempt to bring her comfort.

Allun just laughed. "What do I think? One of the few people who are allowed to leave this prison we call home turns up with a Zebak whore in his arms. Tell me Rowan, what do I think?"

He was right, this looked bad, and nothing he could say would change what they all were thinking. "You are wrong!" Liza spoke up. She stood to face their accuser, clutching her dress around her in an attempt at modesty. "Rowan and I are in love!" There were murmurs from the crowd and Rowan stood beside his lover, pulling his trousers on as she spoke. "What the guards do to you all is wrong, and many others would agree if they knew what happened within these walls. If I could stop it I would but I would be killed if I even dared to say such things within earshot of my own people." Rowan felt proud of Liza, standing up to them the way she did.

Allun moved too fast, before Rowan had even saw his arm dart out Liza was on the ground. The Zebak had dropped her dress and her hands were cupping her red cheek. "Zebak whore!" The half traveller spat. "Grab them!"

Rowan tried to fight, he tried to protect the woman he loved, but there were just too many. Soon they were tied to posts, choking on the air which reeked of rotting corpses. Beside him he saw Liza being sick.

"The guards will be here soon," Allun reminded everybody. "Today, we fight. Today we will reclaim our homeland and drive out the filthy Zebak!" Everyone cheered in response and Rowan knew this could not end well.

Under Allun's instruction when the guards opened the gates the slaves began attacking. "Please dont do this Annad," Rowan begged his sister as she took up arms along with the rest.

Annad just glared at him. "Allun was right," she told her brother. "You can't be trusted. I wont listen to your lies trator!" Tears spilled from her eyes as she yelled at him. Rowan was her brother, it stung badly to find him consorting with the enemy.

"Annad please!" Rowan begged to no avail. "John! Stop her!" He called to his step father, but strong John did not run to grab Annad.

The older man met Rowan's eyes, for a second they flashed with sympathy as he saw his step son bound, but then his eyes turned to that of the Zebak woman he had been consorting with. The large man's face twisted with rage and Rowan did not have to guess to know why. Strong John hated the Zebak for taking his wife from him and robbing him of his chance to be a father. Rowan and Annad had been all he had left, and he loved them as if they were his own flesh and blood, the children he would never have. But Rowan had betrayed him, he had taken to bed with the reason John had lost everything.

Rowan called out, he begged for the man he considered a father to help, to save his sister from the same fate his mother had faced. But his cries fell on deaf ears because John was done. He was not a father and he was done pretending to be. All he had left was revenge. And so, armed with a plow, he joined the attack.

The guards wore armour and carried proper swords, whereas the slaves were carrying gardening tools. There was no contest as to who would win. Some people fled to their homes, knowing that the Zebak would need slaves when the slaughter was over and hoped for mercy, and the youngest of the children, those born after the Zebak invaded were hidden away where they would not be caught in the crossfire.

Rowan watched, helpless, as people he had known his whole life were cut down. He watched the kind hearted loving man who had filled the fatherly role in his life fight mercilessly, he knew he would not win, his goal was to make them suffer. He watched Annad, his innocent sister, so full of hope covered in blood and tears as she bravely faced the unbeatable odds.

Annad fought bravely, she used her size to her advantage to escape the Zebak guards brutal attacks, although she hadn't the skill to do much damage to them. Rowan watched her falter as another guard snuck up on her from behind. She cried out in pain as his sword cut into her exposed back. Rowan cried out with her as he watched her try and fail to defend herself against four guards while she could barely stand. They could have killed her in seconds but they drew it out. The Zebak outnumbered the slaves so they had little fear of someone coming to her defence. The brutal men dropped their swords and beat the young girl with their fists.

All around him people were dying but all Rowan could see was his sister's small body being beaten back and forth by the large men. All he could hear was their laughter and her screams. The fight was drawing to a close as not many off the slaves were left alive. Laughing the guards attacking Annad ripped open her clothes and landed their violent attacks on more sensitive areas.

And them strong John was there.

The trained warrior took down two of the guards before they even knew he was there. As he beat the head of the third in the last of Annad's attackers drew a knife and plunged it into the small girl's neck before John could save her.

Strong John of the orchard held his step daughter in his arms as she drew her final breath. He could have stopped this, he **should** have stopped this. He promised Jiller that he would keep them safe, and then he stopped. He stopped because of Rowan.

Rowan watched, with tears obscuring his vision as the big man stood, he left the broken body of the girl he loved as a daughter and swore to protect. Rowan saw the look of fury and rage in his step father's face and he truly feared as John ran towards him, the blood soaked plow raised above his head.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning: Graphic stuff here too.**_

* * *

Strong John of the orchard held his step daughter in his arms as she drew her final breath. He could have stopped this, he **should** have stopped this. He promised Jiller that he would keep them safe, and then he stopped. He stopped because of Rowan.

Rowan watched, with tears obscuring his vision as the big man stood, he left the broken body of the girl he loved as a daughter and swore to protect. Rowan saw the look of fury and rage in his step father's face and he truly feared as John ran towards him, the blood soaked plow raised above his head.

Rowan knew what would happen now, he closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable. The ropes slackened and the young man fell to the ground. He looked up to see John staring down at him, the ropes that once bound him now cut.

Terrified and confused Rowan did the only thing he could think to do, he turned to free Liza. He half expected John to stop him but the big man just turned to the guards baring down upon the them. Rowan took the hand of his half dressed lover and ran to where his animals were housed. Because it was so short a distance to run with strong John attacking any guard who came near them the pair made it without being caught.

The fight had bothered the animals greatly and they ran wildly in the small space in which they were enclosed. Working on instinct Rowan pulled open the gates which held the frantic beasts at bay. "Go!" He yelled and they did not need to be told twice.

The stampede caught the attention of the guards who found it quite hard to fight while being walked on. Some jumped out of the way but Rowan's gratch did what they were born to do, they fought. Although they were only working gratch and had not been trained to fight they were still menacing beasts. They slashed their blunt claws at all those attacking the boy who had shown them love and affection instead of hate and disgust. With their wings mutilated and removed at birth they could not fly, but unlike the fighting gratch they had spent their lives pulling heavy loads and used their strenght to their advantage.

The bukshah, slow and fat as the Zebak liked them found new speeds. They could not fight as the gratch did, but freedom was within their grasp and they trampled all who got in their way. The Zebak had ordered the bukshah to be kept fat so there was more to eat but now that proved an unwise decision, for it was much harder to survive being trampled when the beast walking over them was twice as heavy. Instead of bruising and breaking the occasional bone the bukshah would crush their victims, their hoofs sometimes stabbing into the bodies beneath them.

Rowan climbed onto the back of one of his bukshah and pulled Liza up onto another, no place in the fight was safer. The gratch would fight the guards and then the bukshah would finish the job by trampling over the injured bodies left behind, and together they cleared a path towards the open gate of their prison.

"The children!" Liza called, catching Rowan's attention. "The guards will slaughter anyone left behind, we must save the children!" Without waiting for a response his lover climbed from the back of Gayle whom she had been riding and ran towards the houses.

"Liza!" Rowan called but it was no use, she would not allow herself to be carried to safety while innocents awaited their death. Climbing off his bukshah he ran after her.

Liza pulled open doors and stuck her head inside the houses, calling out when she found the one in which the children were hidden. "Come!" Rowan heard her call when he caught up with her. "There is not time, we must go now!"

He reached the doorway and found the children hiding in fear from his Zebak lover. "Trust her," he begged. "We are trying to save you!"

"W-Where are we going?" Bran, the oldest boy who was nine asked shakily.

"Anywhere but here." Liza replied, picking up a small girl of only four who was clutching an infant in her arms.

Afraid, the children ran with them, the older ones carrying the younger ones, while Rowan had a child on each bony hip.

They ran with the terrified children across the blood soaked ground where the battle had taken place, their parents, their older brothers and sisters lay dead. Rowan faltered as he saw strong John, his head all but removed from his shoulders. "Baron!" Rowan called when they reached the gate that the animals where making their way through. Obediently the gratch ran to his master and accepted the harness of the cart he wore each day being thrown haphazardly about his shoulders.

Without delay Rowan and Liza filled the cart with the children, ignoring the cries of people dying beyond the gate. The guards within the prison had been killed but Rowan fell to his knees as a sword cut across his back.

"Rowan!" He heard Liza cry as he turned to see Allun bearing down upon him, a discarded Zebak sword in his hands.

"Trator!" The man he had once considered a friend screamed.

Before Rowan could react Cain, another of his gratch, attacked the furious man. Blood flowed down his back and the pain made his head spin as Liza pulled him up and helped him into the cart. Rowan was tired, he was weak and exhausted, along with his injuries he knew he would not make it through the city gate.

"Liza," he spoke softly, caressing the cheek of his lover with a tired hand. His eyelids fluttered, obscuring his vision of the beautiful woman. "If we do not make it out, go home to Simon. The Zebak do not know you are involved... You will be safe..." That was all Rowan could say before the world went black.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	8. Chapter 8

Rowan felt a stabbing pain in his back and his head ached. He groaned in a mix of pain and irritation, the young man was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep. Around him he could hear sounds, they were dull but they were there.

The sound of a child crying finally caused him to force his eyes open. Rowan blinked back the sleep as he struggled to make sense of where he was. He was laying face down in the grass, but not the grass of the prison, this grass was lush and green and healthy.

Forcing himself to sit up on aching muscles he saw that he was not alone. The bukshah and the gratch slept all around him but what surprised Rowan the most was the children. All around him there were children, most quite young, and only a handful of adults.

He recognized Timon, who was once the teacher in Rin, many years ago. And then there was Dianne and Mallak, a traveller couple, but the rest he was unfamiliar with. There was one man and three women, all of whom were clearly Zebak, and the man was clutching a very young child tightly to his chest. Of the children Rowan counted nineteen, but there were only fourteen children they attempted to save from the prison he had called home.

The children all played gleefully, they were celebrating their newfound freedom.

Carefully observing the children Rowan found eleven that he knew. There was Bran, the oldest of the slaves, he had not even learnt to walk before the Zebak came and tore up his home. Then there was Sarah, who was five, and Finnik, her brother who was only three; their mother had worked herself to death while carrying her third child and their father had been killed for yelling at the guards who had forced her to exhaustion, from that day forth Sarah had never let Fin out of her sight, at five she had become his mother. Colin and Fey were, as always, playing together, while not related the two were best friends as they were both traveller and Rin, such coupling had become more common when they all lived together as one people, slaves. There were three traveller children who had been born before the Zebak invasion, James, Clarence, and Mackenzie. Makenzie was eight and was Fey's half sister as her mother had remarried after her father's death. Clarence had two brothers, Dixon and Rain, Dixon was five and Rain three, but the youngest was nowhere to be seen. Gavin, who was six, was laying down, nursing an injured leg, and talking to Lann, his twin sister. But that left three children he had rushed from their hideaway with the promise of freedom who were nowhere to be seen. All the rest where Zebak, only one boy was familiar to Rowan, the young man had not seen him, but he could recognize Simon anywhere from how much Liza described him.

"Try not to move," a familiar yet raspy voice commanded.

"Liza?" Rowan asked, turning his head to view the beautiful woman beside him.

Liza smile and gently pushed him back down. "You need to rest, and we were not able to properly treat your back, you should try not to move it." She informed her love.

"Your neck?" Rowan remarked, noting the large bruise across her beautiful sunkissed skin.

The Zebak woman brought her hand up to her neck and stroked the purple skin. "There was some trouble getting through the second gate," was all she said in way of explanation, not meeting his eyes as she spoke.

"What happened?" The young man asked.

With a raspy voice Liza explained. "Not everyone made it, not even the ones we saved." Rowan's heart sank even though he already knew some had died. "When they saw us escaping many others tried to join us," the Zebak woman looked at the grass in sadness. "I cannot tell you how many parents died all but throwing their children at the herd. Some families tried to get away but not many made it, and most of those who were willing to risk it died fighting their way out. There were eighteen people old enough to fight, and twenty four children, this is all that is left," she said, looking around at those who had made it, all of whom could hear their conversation but did not comment. "I did not count how many of the animals died, some were killed by the warrior gratch and others died of exhaustion as they ran. We shall be safe here for a time," Liza assured him. "The trees will hide us for now but we will move on as soon as everyone is rested."

"Where will we go?" Asked a Zebak woman with light brown hair, her hand on the shoulder of a young girl Rowan assumed to be her daughter.

Before Rowan could respond Liza spoke up. "That way," she insisted, pointing in a random direction.

"She has a point," Timon reluctantly agreed. "We have no food, no water, no supplies, what are we to do."

"We walk," insisted Mallak. "We pick a direction and we keep moving. This land is very large, as long as we keep moving the Zebak will not find us."

"The guards," Liza corrected him and all eyes turned to her. "Many Zebak are as much prisoners as you were, we were not slaves, but the city was as much a prison as where you were kept. It is not the Zebak you need to fear, it is those in power, the brutal guards and soldiers, those around you now are not your enemy, and there are many more where they came from."

Everyone fell silent as they knew Liza was right, they had watched so many die in an attempt to gain the freedom they now had, some they considered friends, and others enemies, yet all fought just as desperately side by side.

"So we are to become travellers then?" Timon asked tiredly, he longed for the settled life of Rin which had been taken from him years before.

"No," Rowan replied, sitting up despite the stabbing pain in his back and Liza's urge for him to be still. "There has been too much hate and mistrust placed upon names. We are all the same," as Rowan spoke everyone looked at those around them. "We all want the same thing, we want to be free. Well freedom is ours, now anyone who wants to go their separate ways can do so, but for those who stay, we do not leave here as Zebak, traveller, or Rin, we leave together as one people. From now on we are all the same, we will wander for now, but if and when it is safe we may settle down somewhere, but for now we are all wanderers." Rowan had never been the type to take control, but if he did not he feared for the sake of what they had finally gained.

And so it was decided, once the beasts had rested they all moved on. It was hard at first, very hard, they had no food, but they quickly learnt to hunt and Dianne proved good at making a fire. Finding food was hard, and water harder. As they journeyed more of the bukshah died, the gratch were able to survive on less water so less of them were lost.

As the unlikely group wandered they sometimes came across livable places, they would stay for a time and let the animals drink the water and eat the grass, but eventually they had to leave, and such places were few and far between. When they found a large river too wide and deep to cross the Zebak proved useful as they helped to build a bridge, most people believed in surviving with the land and would have built a boat, but the Zebak had always been taught to change the land to suit their needs.

The longest they ever stayed in one place was for three months. Keri, the youngest of the Zebak women had been pregnant since before she left the Zebak city, the seventeen year old only escaped so her unborn child would never face the life she herself had lived.

Keri was seven months through when they found a lake, not knowing when next they would come across somewhere they could stop for a time they stayed while she gave birth. Whenever they had come across food they had kept the seeds and although they knew they would be gone before the food had grown they planted crops. They plowed a small field and even planted a small orchard. The lake nearby kept the ground rich and moist so it was a great place to farm. Keri named her little boy Rowan, after the man who had saved her from her own people. Little Rowan was the first born wanderer.

They had intended to stay until the child was a bit older so he could safely travel but the longer they stayed, the shallower the lake became. The rain would add to it but the animals would drink more than that in a day. Rowan did not like to see his bukshah so hungry but at least they lost the excess weight the Zebak had forced upon them. As the water in the lake ran low they carried with them what they could and moved on.

The first time they encountered the Zebak they were attacked from the skies by the warrior gratch. The buckshah formed a protective circle around the calves and children while the adults and the gratch fought. Many were injured but all survived. Gallan, one of the Zebak women had proven a quite useful healer, she had been the one to stitch up Rowan's back when they had first escaped the city. Gallan did what she could to bind the wounds and sew up skin torn too badly. Once all were rested they continued on their journey, as they travelled the injured grew stronger and depended less upon the beast to help them. Mallak however was taking the longest to heal. After a time Gallan confided in Rowan that his injuries had grown infected and without proper treatment she did not think he would ever heal. They had remained hopeful but as time went on the traveller man grew weaker. And so it came to be that he was the first wanderer to die. Dianne did not weep for her husband, although her eyes were red for weeks after his passing. She held her head high insisted that there was no reason to cry, Mallak was no longer with her but he had died in the best way any of them could hope for, he died free.

The months went on and each day was a struggle, sometimes food and water would grow scarce, but they continued, they had all been through too much to give up hope now. It was almost two months after Mallak's death that Dianne finally cried. But she did not cry in misery, Dianne had cried in ecstasy, for she had discovered she was carrying Mallak's child. He had died, but his blood had survived.

Everyone had been overjoyed at the discovery, but they all knew the grave truth, this was one more mouth to feed, and if they did not find a steady source of food soon they would die. They had not managed to find a safe place to stop and stay while Dianne gave birth. They kept hoping that if they walked long enough they would find somewhere safe, but then the day came that the traveller woman fell, she could walk no longer. And so they stayed where they were for the day while she gave birth. It was a long and hard day as Dianne was weak and the two barely survived, but they both made it in the end and Marie was born.

Finally, after all the long months they finally found a place safe to stay a long while. The wanderers found a large swamp and the beasts eagerly ran to the water. They bathed in the mud and drank where the water was clear enough. It rained often so there was plenty of water to go around. The adults spent their days digging a well and paving it with what stones they could find, finally it was complete and able to hold water which was much cleaner and safer for them to drink.

They stayed near the swamp for some time, until the food grew scarce. They spoke a long time about what they would do and finally it was decided that Timon and the two new mothers would stay will the children while the remaining adults left, there was enough food growing wild to keep them alive but if the others did not return eventually they would have to leave. Most of the beasts stayed, it was better for them as the bukshah would eat the grass and the gratch would hunt for themselves, besides, the children would need the milk the bukshah gave them.

Rowan moved on with Zayne and his daughter Diarra, who was two, Gallan and Jayde, the Zebak adults who had escaped the city with them, and Liza and Simon who would not leave each other's company.

It was a long four months before they rached the place where young Rowan had been born. The field was overgrown and had to be taken care of, the weeds needed to be removed and the crops harvested, but when the long task was completed after a few busy weeks there was enough food for feed everyone for some time, if only the others were still alive when they returned.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long hard journey for everyone. Over a year had passed since they had escaped the city and every day had been a struggle. But all agreed, everything they went through was worth it to be free.

The five adults and two children who had made the journey to the field worked hard to care for the crops. The orchard was nowhere near ready to provide them with food, but there was enough here that for a time their hunger would be ended. They would have been able to stay longer as the beasts would not be able to drink all the water so quickly this time, seeing as there were four bukshah instead of thirteen and seven gratch instead of sixteen.

They expanded the field with seeds gained from the harvest and then began their journey back to the camp near the swamp where the children had stayed behind. It had been one week since they had left the field when the day came that would change Rowan's life forever.

The young man of barely twenty woke up alone. This confused him greatly as he had spent every night since they had gained their freedom holding Liza in his arms. Confused, the young man cast aside his bukshah wool blanket and crept past the sleepers. All were there but Liza.

He walked only a short distance before he found his lover. She sat in a ball with her head between her legs, breathing deeply.

"Liza?" Rowan asked in concern and the Zebak woman looked up in shock. The grey early morning air framed her pale face and she looked awful with the deep bags under her eyes and her messy black hair sticking to her face. "Are you alright?" Rowan asked the sick looking woman, sitting beside her.

Liza bit her lip in anticipation. "I was not sure how to tell you," she began, unsure of how to go on.

Rowan wrapped his arm around the older woman and pulled her close. "What is wrong Liza?" He begged her, fear gripping his heart. "Are you ill?"

The green eyed woman sniffed and wiped away a tear. Cautiously she took her lover's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "I am with child," she whispered, her voice shaky, before burying her head in his neck.

Rowan just sat there in shock, one arm around the woman he loved and the other placed over her flat stomach, which would not remain so for long. He had not anticipated any of this. It was true the couple had shared themselves many times in the year and eight months since they had been free but he had not even considered the consequences of such actions, at first death could have come at any day so there was no point in worrying when they would not live long enough to have a child. Rowan cursed himself for not thinking of this, he had seen two women carry children on their journey, he had watched their bodies swell as a new life had grown within them and heard them scream as that life was brought into the world. Each time he had been with Liza it was to express their love for one another, to enjoy their freedom of not worrying constantly of being killed were that love discovered. Not once had it crossed his mind that they could conceive a child together.

But now it had happened he had no idea want to think or feel, he simply held Liza tighter and assured her that everything would be alright. "We are free Liza," he reminded the girl. "No one will hurt our baby. I promise."

Since that morning Rowan and Liza had grown closer. They did not speak as much, but he was always holding her in some way, determined to bring her comfort and keep her safe. They did not know what to tell the others but as they neared their destination Simon began to notice how his sister's clothes did not fit as well as they did before. When he confronted them the couple admitted the truth and to their joy were treated with kindness and acceptance. Simon was not sure to think of his sister's condition but eventually warmed up to the idea of being an uncle. Zayne had congratulated the couple and assured them that all would be well as they were now free. Gallan had insisted upon inspecting Liza to ensure she was in the best health and Jayde had commented that the baby was lucky to have such a wonderful father.

When finally they reached the camp by the swamp it was not easy to hide Liza's condition. Most seemed happy for the couple as Rowan had saved them all, he was considered by most an unofficial leader. While the area near the swamp was a great place to live, it was not a good place to give birth.

Reluctantly Rowan and Liza left on their own journey to find somewhere they could bring their child into the world. For once, this was a trip they would need to make alone. The couple wandered a long time, their only companion was Baron as Liza and the child would most likely not be fit to walk back. Liza was almost due and Rowan worried greatly. Soon she would be unable to travel and he feared for their child. Dianna and Marie almost did not survive the birth as they travelled.

When they could not continue much longer Rowan decided to take shelter in the cave of a small mountain. Liza rested while Rowan searched for a place where Baron could drink. Following a path up the mountain Rowan was surprised when they reached the top in under a night. This mountain was small, kind and easy to navigate, very different to the one under which Rin had once lain.

Rowan was surprised to find the top of the mountain was hollow. A small break in the rock allowed him entrance and he stood in shock at the paradise he had found. The large rock walls had no roof to stop the rain from pouring in and filling the glistening lake with fresh water. The large walls kept in the water which kept the grass and trees rich with life. Baron ran eagerly to the lake to drink and bathe, scaring the small creatures which flittered about.

Rowan urged the beast away from the beautiful lake and brought him back down to Liza. He woke his lover from her sleep and Baron carried her up the path to the hidden paradise within the mountain. Rowan constructed a small shelter and they stayed for only two days before Liza went into labour.

It was a terrifying experience for Rowan as he watched the woman he loved in such pain. Liza screamed and the young man could not help but feel guilty for putting her in this position. It was hours before Rowan finally held his son in his arms. Liza wept tears of joy and fell asleep in his arms. As Rowan held his child and lover he reflected on just how much his life had changed.

In Rin nothing ever changed, life was simple and always the same. The first thing that had ever changed was when he had to climb the mountain, then the mountain berry trees had attacked and he had entered the pit of Unrin. After that the Zebak had taken their home and life had never been the same. Of all the changes in his life, things were finally changing for the better. And now he was on a new journey, now he was a father, he only hoped he could do a good job.

Slowly he crept away from Liza's sleeping form and washed their son in the lake, careful not to let the water on his little face. The rock walls kept out the cold so the water was warm and the baby did not complain.

* * *

After a week Liza decided she was fit to travel with Baron's help. They collected their things and headed down the mountain to begin their life as a family with their new people.

Rowan walked beside Baron and Liza carrying his son happily. He smiled at the woman who held his heart and whispered to their child. "It is time to go home Sefton." His son smiled back happily.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rowan lay back in his chair, relaxing his aching muscles. The old man had been awake only six hours and already he was tired. He was always tired these days. No matter what Rowan did just climbing out of bed felt like climbing a sheer cliff face, the old man knew his days were coming to a close. Rowan closed his eyes and listened to the birds which flew overhead. He listened to the fish which swam in the swamp where the gratch and the bukshah were playing. Rowan heard the young children in the teaching square crying out in joy and running off, meaning the harvest party had returned.

The harvest party would travel back and forth between the village and the fields and orchard. It was a four moth trip either way and everyone was eager to reunite with their friends and family. When the harvest party returned everyone dropped what they were doing to run to their loved ones. Byron, who was the herder of the animals would bring those which had gone to the fields back to the swamp so they could fill their bellies with water while the gratch feasted on the fish and the bukshah on the wet grass surrounding the muddy swamp. The only work expected to be completed for the rest of the day was the food being moved to the storehouse.

There was a time when Rowan would have run to greet the harvest party and help to unload the food. But nowadays Rowan was so tired, he hadn't the strength to walk further than his porch. Rowan thought of his grand daughter, Wendy, who would not be returning with the harvest party. Wendy and her husband Glen had left three weeks ago for the birthing mountain. Rowan had been there himself quite a few times, and he never forgot a single one. The first time he held his children in his arms was an unforgettable feeling. Rowan had one daughter and three sons, all of whom had joined the hunting party like he had.

When Rowan was younger people would not chose one job and leave the rest to someone else, when something needed to be done, someone would do it. Opening his eyes the old man looked around at the houses around him, he could still remember watching them being built, but it was such an old memory and he could hardly recall it. Rowan smiled as he thought of all the achievement his people had made, he was proud to be one of them.

They had been attacked a few times in the past but the Zebak seemed to leave them alone eventually, confused the wanderers had sent some people to see what had happened to the Zebak. By some miracle it was the weather that held them back. The lands the Zebak had taken as there own had grown so cold they seemed in an eternal winter, luckily the wanderers lived far enough away that they had been spared the cold. Rowan had seen with his own two eyes the devastation the winter had brought. And although no one would believe it, not even himself, Rowan swore he saw something out in the cold, something in the wind and snow, as if it were alive.

Every few years they went to check on the condition of the Zebak but each time it was the same. The Zebak needed everyone they had to survive the harsh winter. They had lost hundreds, thousands, in their mission to move their people away from the blistering heat of the wasteland upon which they lived, but perhaps they were better off where they were.

Without being hunted down the wanderers lived peacefully. Unable to find one place which suited all of their needs Rowan's people had wandered long and far until they had found places suitable for each thing they required. They would travel from one place to the next as they needed, living up to their name of wanderers, they had settled but at the same time they had not.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Rowan's great grand daughter Gilan ran up to him. "Grandpa the harvest party has returned!" She exclaimed excitedly, climbing onto the old man's lap.

"So I have heard my dear," Rowan replied, smiling at the little girl. Gilan was only six and had beautiful raven black hair and a pointed face, characteristic of her Zebak heritage, crystal blue eyes from her traveller ancestry, and the lighter skin of a girl of Rin. Gilan, like many others, was a true example of the wanderer people. They had come from different places with different lifestyles, but they had put that behind themselves long ago, now they were all one.

"When will auntie Wendy be returning?" The excited little girl began chattering excitedly to her aging relative. "I can't wait to see her new baby, I wonder if it will be a boy or girl..." The child went on, her great grandfather half listening as he was slowly dozing off.

Rowan was so tired these days, he could barely stay awake a few hours and even that was a strain. He had had a good life, he lived with no regrets. Rowan was a father, a grandfather, a great grandfather, he had watched his descendants grow and fall in love to start families of their own. His wife had passed on a few years ago and although he missed her he did not weep, for she had lived a good life and it had simply ended, as all things did eventually. Rowan could hear Gilan's excited and happy voice as she chattered on, ignorant to Rowan slipping off into sleep.

The old man was so tired, so weak, his breaths slowed as his body gave up, it had served him well these long years but Rowan was old now. He had lived till the end of his days, and now it was time to let that all go, now Rowan would be with his wife Diarra once more. And so it came to be that the first born wanderer died. He died with a smile on his face as he listened to his great grand daughter talking happily. Rowan could not have asked for a better death.

* * *

**_~SophieAngel69_**


End file.
